Life Controls Everything
by nicolethecrazyone
Summary: What happens when a new Lord resurges the world? Lizzy is just another girl with an ordinary life, but what happens when she turns 19 and discover she possesses Life and needs to heel to be kept alive. Falling in love with SECRETS and saving the Lords
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The night was falling and the air was icy cold. I have never been afraid of the dark and will never will. The last thing I remember from my parent was there admiration of having a daughter so brave. As I walk the streets of New York, busy as if it was the middle of the day, I hear a few screams and see a bunch of people running towards acrowded place. As intrigued as any other human I went to find out what was happening. I came to a haul when I saw a man on his belly with a shot through the back. I gasped and sank the urges to scream.

_Save him. _

I turned around but nobody had whisper me in the ear. In fact nobody was around me.

_You can save him. You know you can._

I froze. Why was I hearing voices? Maybe I was tired and my brain cells where just fooling around. I heard the faint paramedic's sirens and kept walking.

As days went by I became to find myself weaker by the minute. I tried all my best but I always ended crumble on the bed or the first place my feet gave under. I went to the doctor, but I was as healthy as a horse.

As I got ready to go to my lousy work, I felt a jolt of pain in my stomach and went to the bathroom. I finished spilling all my guts. I cleaned myself up as best as I could and went to work through the crowded sidewalk. I was getting dizzy and weaker every freaking second I was alive.

When I was turning the street I saw and old man coughing and weakened by treatment for cancer.

_Save him. Just touch him and you'll see._ The voice inquired. It was the same voice I had heard. Again I looked through the streets to see if somebody was whispering I found nothing.

_Just freakingggggg touch him!_

"Stop it!" I screeched and almost fell to my knees. "Get out of my head!" I didn't know who I was talking to but I just wanted to stop.

I started running as fast as I could, which wasn't much because I felt a joint of pain through all my body. I darted through a intersections of cars in which I didn't notice the black Mercedes who was driving way off limits. He tried to skip so he couldn't hit me but in doing so he hit a little girl.

The girl gave a scream which echoed in my mind for a while. When I was able to move I went up to her, she had landed a few feet were she had been knocked. A bunch of people were already gathered along the girl's corp.

She was a little thing with tan skin and brown eyes. A man was taking her pulse and shook his head indicating she had no remedy.

"No!" it was barely audible. I couldn't stand anymore and dropped to my knees. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't.

_You can… _

I don't know if it was the voice or my action, but my hand reached and grasp her neck.

_So good! _The voice shuttered in ecstasy.

"Miss. I already checked her. She has no pulse, she's dead…" he hasn't finished talking when the girl's eyes opened and blinked several times.

All eyes turn on her and everybody had a face of bewilderment, confused and horror faces. Someone try to reach my wrist but I ducked it in less time I would have think possible. What the hell had just happen!! She just couldn't finish shivering. The looks on everybody's face and those eyes, she just couldn't try to imagine them again.

_We will talk, little fellow but for now rest. Tomorrow will be a long day. _the voice sang in content.

*** the story WILL continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I ran as I never runned before, which was quite odd seeing that a while ago my feet barely carried me. Some of the people who were present when I touched the girl have followed me but I lost them long ago. I ran up to my apartment and close the door as I've I didn't I would be taken to a darkness beyond imagine. But I didn't recall that no matter what I was still going to the darkness want it or not. I sat on the bed trying to calm myself as I recall what happen today.

At the start of the day I was really weak and had almost dehydrated. Then the voice I heard the past day came back wanting very badly to heal the first thing it watches sick. I almost got killed by a car when he shoved and hit a girl. She was dead and then… I touched her. Why did she come to life again? Maybe she was alive and the man hadn't found the pulse or something there's no way I did something to revive her.

I drifted asleep with this on mind. I had nightmares and I woke up screaming. My dream seemed so real so alive like it was me. They took centuries ago and…

_They are you Lizzy. _The voice once again made known her presence.

"What are you? Why are you in my head? Get out! Did you…"

_Let's take it easy there Lizzy. My name is Life and I'm a part of you. Before you open your mouth to protest let me explain. I'm a demon, a living curse; I have been walking this earth for many years. There are others like me but they thought they lost me years ago. I was the cause that these persons, my family, broke apart and made a war. As for me being killed my spirit roam the earth until it finds a host capable of caring me. That's when I met your family and drifted to your bloodline. You see I'm an immortal being which means that the body that possesses me will be as well an immortal. I never let myself known to any of your family members that are why they kept dying but something's wrong with the Lords and I need to help them. You will be my case for eternity. You know what I tell you are correct, I let you see my dreams, my memories and myself. Yesterdays nightmares were the concluding of you suspicions. That's why you don't question me? I'm I right. I started to roam your memories three years ago when my family… _she gulped_ died. _

Everything she told me was true. I could feel it, see it in my memories. I was becoming another creature. "Why did you want me to heal all those people?"

_Every Lord has to live on something. If you dig up my – our memories- you can see that the different necessities of each one of us beings. Example Promiscuity needs to have a different woman every day if not he will get sick and Lies can't go a minute without lying because he gets weak. My course has the necessities to heal so I can become strong enough to live. I'm stronger than all of the Lords combine so indeed I need to heal constantly. _

"How did you become what you are?" I asked my voice shaking a little.

_That I'll explain tomorrow now rest that the transformation is not done and this will hurt allot. Im sorry._

"What do you mean…" I didn't finish when I felt a pain go to my head and my vision became blurry and a fuchsia color. My lower hip was burning and then I drifted to unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Every cell in my body hurt like hell and the nightmares didn't help the previous problem. In my dreams I saw different faces they seemed familiar but distant at the same time. There were all men except a girl who looked miserable. There was also a boy with white hair and beautiful green eyes but the one who I caught interest was the one who had brown hair, brown eyes and a hewn face. I searched deep inside her dream trying to find a name or a hint of something to make him distinguish himself from others, without luck.

_Wake up!_ I heard a faint voice calling. _Wake up!!! Ughhh! Is this what I count as a body? Freaking WAKE UP!!!_

I realize that it was Life calling me. I slowly opened my eyes and yelled when I saw everything pink. When I moved my hip throb and I almost fell.

_Hey calm down girl. I'll explain it on the way, now get dressed. Move! Your vision is normal! _She yelled when I didn't move.

"What? Where are we going?"

_To get some materials for the trip and some weapons, you know where we can find those rights? _

"What the hell, we don't need weapons!"

_And how the hell do you think we are going to defend ourselves? Or do you think I am soooo powerful I could kill everyone with my index finger?_

"I don't know where the fucking I can get weapons. And bitch let me tell you these fucking days have been torments to live so don't tempt me! And stop being freaking sarcastic, it doesn't help in anything and explain all this physical changes!"

My vision went yellow, but then it returns to normal.

_Jajaja. I'm surprised you even know how to curse. And you're the one who needs to stop tempting me. About my sarcastic taste, it is just my nature. Tell me at least you know where the nearest ammunition store is._

"Yes Fifth Street. I'm sorry it's just too much to bear what happen these last days." I said as I finished putting on my shoes.

_Don't feel sorry, in this world there's nothing to do be sorry about ever._

I got the door and went to the street. It was kind of nice to be surrounded by people. The streets were not crowded as usual. It was about three or four blocks until Fifth Street so I decided to walk. I needed to stretch my muscles and get some fresh air. All this happening to me sounded like a crazy dream but I knew it wasn't. I knew about it since my body told me to do stuff and refer to me as special. How hard it may have been to all the members of my family? That's why all of my ancestors where girls there was never a single boy on the family. It was kind of funny to think all the exams they did to my family to find an answer and it was just… what was it again?

_Demon…_ her voice was low in my head and I knew she felt a little uncomfortable talking about this.__

"I'm sorry I forgot that I'm not alone in my head know. You don't need to talk about…" I didn't finish because she was already talking.

_I guess you need to know about me if we are going to live together. It's just strange, I've been centuries without a real body that's sometimes I forget who I am. _

"Everything in my dreams where true, the powers and stuff you show me?"

_Well I did show you some stuff but not everything. I have more ability than you seen and many other needs. You will be learning them soon but not know. Hey can you stop on that building over there. _

It was a tall building with many floors. When I came closer I figured it out that it was a hospital. Confused I stop were I was.

"Why do we need to go to the hospital? I thought we were going to get weapons."

_We_ _are but the transformation is not easy and I lost allot of energy and soon you will be begin to feel weak until you start spilling your guts like last time. Remember? _

I didn't need a reminder of that time. She was becoming very annoying. "What are we going to do in the hospital?"

_O um just to play basketball and do a giant dance show including…_

"Ughh! You know what I mean Life! What exactly are you planning to do?"I took a deep breath and steadied myself before snapping again.

_Ok umm… I think if we leave it to saving small coughs and other small diseases we may not attract attention. _

We went to the hospital and kept to the plan which went well. We didn't attract to much attention just a few that recognize me from the incident. But we manage to ditch them before anything drastic happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The day went fast and soon we were standing in my front apartment door. Life was quiet except when making a sarcastic comment. She didn't ask anything about my world or me to hers.

_Actually that's the good part! I left the best thing for last!_ There wasn't any seriousness in her voice.

I rolled my eyes and said "Don't start again; I'm not in the mood."

_Hey girla you are never in the mood. How about get a dressed on gym clothes and go down to the apartments court. _

"Are you freaking kidding me!!! Its eleven p.m."

_That's the point. Nobody sees us. For once use your brain._

"Demonic whore." She grumbled something in a language I didn't know but stayed quiet after that. I was ready in five minutes and when I was about to open the door I heard a loud crash from the hallway.

_Shit! Grab the stuff, NOW! _

"Wha…"

_I'll explain later just move it before they take us. _

I rapidly ran to the bed and took the swords, guns and all sort of fighting stuff she made me buy. Then in that instant the door flew open and a man with white wings enter. A yellow haze affected my vision and now I wasn't the one controlling my body. Life was…

"Galen…" she put every ounce of disgust in her voice.

"How is it possible? I was the one who cut that freaking head of your human." His tone similar to her, cold and hard.

"You knew better than to let Life run the earth freely." _Lizy this is going to hurt, I was waiting to teach you to handle the flashing but they already discover us… We don't have much time. _She thought and before giving me my body back she said…

"You are going to be sorry they ever create you. This will be war…"

Then an excruciating pain course to my body, I saw stars and flashing colors and then as soon as it started it ended. When I open my eyes I wasn't in my apartment I was in a large forest surrounded by huge trees. My mind hurt allots and I felt delirious, I was about to fall unconscious when…

_Stay with me, Lizy please! Don't fall, wake up!_ She was screeching so hard in my mind that I came back to reality but not with a welcoming pain.

My mind was racing everything that had happen in the last 48 hours and I just couldn't handle it.

"Life what the hell is happening? I don't give me this crap about I'm still getting use to you and all that bullshit. I want the truth now from your own voice and don't even start with 'lie down and let me tell you with my dreams' because I will not stand that shit any more!"

_Wow! Four curse words, which is the longest speech you have ever made._ Then her voice turned dead serious. _You want the truth… Look everything I told you is the truth. I'm a demon incase in your body for all eternity, I came back to help my family, my brothers. Last week I knew they were captured and that's why escape from my prison in your mind and make myself resurge the Earth again. The man in your apartment was the one who captured them; he had been behind them for years. _

"But why didn't you resurge earlier and waited until know?" my voice barely a whisper in the freezing wind.

_Because this was all happening when you were a baby, I couldn't stay with an infant or a teenager's body even now you are really young to handle some stuff._ She felt silent and replay all her brothers, her powers, conquest, the day of her previous death… I saw the same man of my previous dreams, he was crying over the destroyed body of Life.

"I'm sorry to ask but I keep seeing that man in my dreams?"

_That was the man… I loved. His name is Amun, keeper of secrets. I tried to hold him against the night they attack Pandora but he didn't listen. I tried everything to stop him and everyone else but they didn't listen, I even try to lure him to my bed although that wasn't difficult, but he ignored me. I knew they were going to do something that night and didn't tell Zeus and that's I was curse even if I didn't participate. Lizy I'm a powerful thing that is why I hid all those centuries in your bloodline. I even erase their memories so they wouldn't remember me so I couldn't hurt them anymore. _

"How are they going to recognize you now?"

_It's just a simple block in the mind, I trigger it and they will remember everything. Lizy you need to take this serious and learn everything you can, we need to defeat Galen. I know you can do it, know lets head to the house. _

"What house?"

_The Lords of the underworld house we are in Budapest… _


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG!!! Guys I'm SUPER Sorry I haven't updated since the ice age but here's the new chapter. Hope you like it!!! And leave reviews…. **

**Chakram Vampire thank you for all the reviews. =]**

* * *

"House, that looks like a freaking castle…." I said as my eyes kept admiring the structure before my eyes. My vision turned the slightest yellow…

"Life is everything ok?"

_I don't know… everything feels so quiet…_

I was about to tell her that it was just her imagination when a shiver passed through my back. The house, castle or whatever you want to call it was on a high mountain. I was halfway to the huge door when Life pulled me back.

"What?"

_There was a trap there… Almost the entire mountain has them; I'll tell you when to ditch some. _

"Some?!"

_I'm kidding, geesh bite me… _

The property was surrounded by trees, giving it a sense of tranquility. There were some marks on the road as if some struggling had occurred. Something caught my eye and I quickly bend up to pick it. It was a silver bracelet; actually it did seem familiar, something catchy about it…

_Lizzy!!!!_

But it was too late, I already had fallen into a huge hole, butt first. My short pants rip in the side showing the start of my undergarments. My arms and legs where smudged with dried dirt…

_You are a FREAKING genius!!!_

"Why didn't you tell me??!!" I was trying to get all the dust from my body. When I looked up I saw it was at least 15 feet high.

_I've been trying for the last 30 seconds!!! _

I scrunched my nose and inhaled deeply… I still clutched the jewelry in my hand; with one last look I shoved it in the pocket of my pants.

"What are we going to do, Life? I don't want to be stuck here you know."

_Easy! _I felt her devilish smile before my eyes changed color.

Before I knew it I was on top of the hole, I had jump 15 feet by just hitting a wall with a kick.

"How the he… You know what I don't care."

She just laughed and told me to continue my walk. It was about ten minutes that I arrive to the huge doors. They had intricate patterns given them a medieval look to it, the handles were silver and… wait a moment the door was open, slightly but it was open.

"This isn't good, right?" I asked Life and for once she didn't respond.

Slowly, thinking it may break, I pushed the door completely open. The interior looked as if a stampede had passed through it. Everything was smashed, broken and ruin. There were bits of blood scattered on mostly everything… Tears escaped my eyes…

_I failed them… I failed them… _That was the only thing Life spoke.

A sense of dreadfulness overcame me and I had to resist the urge to scream. With a numbness spread over my body I continue going through the floors trying to find the tiniest clue indicating the Lords where alive, so far nothing.

I was almost finish checking the entire house when a stained of blood catch my eye. I cocked my head while bending to follow it.

_This is more concentrated, thicker, plus it's recently…_ Life answer with a tinge of hope.

I follow the drops and ended up on a bedroom door. I was jumpy and my breathing was faster by the second. I opened the door completely and what I saw left me feeling cold…

There on separate beds lay Sabin and Torin both containing awful wounds. Before I knew it I was in between the cots checking their pulse.

_They are alive but barely, they have only bare minutes. _Her voice was full with agony.

"What happen, you can save them, right?" There was desperation in my voice.

_No, I… I can't _Lizzy could actually feel the tears on her demon companion.

"Yes you can! For God's sake you are life!!" This time I was yelling out loud, instead of talking inside my head.

_I can't, if I heal them I'll hurt you. You'll have so many power running within your veins that you'll go crazy with it. _

"Well find another way!"

_You think that if I had another way I would have cured them long ago!_

"Do it"

_What?_

"Cure them; I'll be able to control myself, do it…" I could find a way to control my actions; I couldn't let them die here if I could help.

_No, it too dangerous_… she never got to finish, I already had my hands in their hearts and was giving them energy.

"Come on Life help, trust me…"

_Thank you… _

Those were the last words I paid attention to. The power and ecstasy were too much to contain, I almost broke right there. But I resist barely, only the knowledge that the life of the Lords were in my hands made me stop myself, but just barely.

With a moan I let my hands slipped into my sides, I was panting from the rush I was in. a few seconds later both of the men sucked big gulps of air but still they were unconscious.

_They'll be fine in the morning, thank you Lizzy. You are the best!_

I didn't answer anything, I couldn't. When I slowly opened my eyes I found my vision yellowish with a twinge of orange. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I just had to get this power off me…

_Lizzy? Lizzy! Wake up! Snap out of it… Lizzy, fuck here my voice! Lizzy! _

Life's voice was just a buzz in my ears, as I walked toward the window. I was about to do hell's know what, when huge arms threw me at the floor. I was pinned by someone heavy and my wrist soon where held prisoner on top of my head.

I got my power center and was about to fry whoever was on top of me when I saw his face…

'_Amun' _That answer was whisper by me and Life.

* * *

Here's the new Chapter hope you like it. I promise I'll keep updating frequently.

**IMPORTANT!!! Next chapter will come out when I see 20 reviews… =]]] Just to know if the story is being read. LOVE u guys! Next Chapter is HOT and in a point of view unexpected…**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Howdy Guys!!!**_

_**Well I hope you are all great I want give thanks to all those reviews. I'm having lots of problems over here so it's been difficult to upload, but I've been trying my best. Here the new chapter hope you like!!**_

_

* * *

_

_**Amun PoV!**_

Amun was running as fast as he could to his home. People were giving him weird looks, while others got out of his way, maybe afraid that he'll kill the first that got on his track. He could guess why the humans were afraid though, he look as if he just came out from a mental hospital, all dirty and desperate. Three days ago the hunters had ambush the Lords of the Underworld and had taken them prisoners along with there mates, Amun had left the mansion the night before in one of his depression moods just to arrive and see all torn and broken.

He started looking for anything indicating where they had been taken and if they were still alive, seeing that Galen had found a way to suck the demons out of our body's and place them into a willing host. He erupt into a panic fit when he saw Sabin and Torin lying on the floor immobile, he almost started to curse and yell only the knowledge that he would be weak in days afterward stop him.

He was now on his way with morphine and other special medicine, sure they were immortals but he couldn't stop the pain and loss of blood the two warriors were having. Both had ugly gashes everywhere and a few bullets, he was having a hard time especially with Torin. Taking the bullets out of him was a pain in the ass.

_Fuck I have to get out of here, the police are already following my lead of the girl I raped and killed, she was so soft…_ A rough voice sounded through his head.

'_Secrets don't get on my nerves! Stay inside and don't you fucking dare jump into people's mind.' _Amun yelled to his demon already stressed out by all his problems he didn't need more_. _

_That's not fair, when I'm going to have some fun. _

_Just shut it. _

Signing, he walked to the main door of the house, grimacing for what he was about to do. He stop dead in his track when he saw that a trap was uncovered. Moving to get a closer look proof that somehow the thing that fallen in there had come out.

Running way faster than before, he made it into the house, climbing the stairs two at a time. His friends were on the third floor, on the floor there were small footprints that weren't there when he left.

Arriving at the door he heard someone talking, a woman's voice, but it seemed she was alone. Slowly, he approached the entrance of the door, taking out his semiautomatic in the way. The door was slightly open, Amun was about to wrench it open the rest of the way, but what he saw left him dumbfounded.

The girl barely a woman had both of her hands pressing against either chest of the warriors. The palms were glowing and before his eyes the wounds began to close. She groaned and then with a last surge of power her hands fell to their side, panting she got up. Sabin and Torin simultaneously gave a shuddering breath and felled to unconsciousness again.

Suddenly he felt a wave of stark similarity to some he thought he knew maybe of a dream or vision, although he was sure it wasn't the same person. She was moving toward the window, her steps stiff and heavy. She put a foot on the ledge and got up balancing out in the edge. Amun didn't know her, didn't know where she came from, but he knew he couldn't let her jump. He had question, and she was going to answer them all.

In an impulsive movement, he had her by the waist and thrown her in the floor. Her eyes were foggy an unnaturally yellow. Her hands were ball in fist, before she could produce any harm; he had them pinned above her head.

"Amun" The name was said by two different voices, one sounded almost like a demon. Her eyes return to normal but were still an unnatural color, fuchsia.

For a moment he forgot who he was and where was because he almost opened his lips to ask what she was. He glared at her and she gulped, he took away his gaze from her which proved a hard thing to do, and observe his friends. Both were breathing regularly and actually looked like they were sleeping.

She didn't make any move to attack him, she didn't move at all. Slowly he got off her, strangely missing her body heat. She too got up. Once standing he could see her true beauty, straight black hair, average tall reaching his chin and curves that would bring a lesser man to his knee. She was smudged with dirt, her clothe broken in some place and his breath somehow hitched when he saw the start of her red lace underwear.

When his gaze went back up, he stop in her stomach and thought he saw a butterfly tattoo. Frowning he went up to her she backed away one step. Again he came forward but this time he grab her shirt and raise a bit. His conclusion was correct.

He met her eyes and tried to voice the question in his mind.

"Yes. I'm a demon… like you…" her gaze dropped where he still grab her shirt and she hastily back away again. Disappointments fill him… Wait disappointment?

He now wanted to ask her more things, but because of his curse he couldn't, it was time like this that he hated his demon.

The awkward silence intensified, until it was broken by a movement in the cot, when he turned his head Torin was seated in the end of the bed, with his head down rubbing his temple. Happiness and hope hit him like a running train; they could look and save the captured warriors and their mates.

Suddenly he wanted to repay her, thank her for what she did. Before he knew what he was doing, he was in front of her and lowering his mouth to hers. He mouth was soft and the taste… He wasn't prepared for it; it tasted of life and sweets…

His arms went around her waist and he tilted his head to take more of her mouth…

He stopped and slightly move away just to see the power and desire in her eyes, unable to do otherwise he lowered his head again…

* * *

**Hey hope you like it will try to update more frequently. Let's see if we could get to the 40 reviews, but if I see 38 I'll post the new chapter. **

**Peace and love**

**Take care**


End file.
